


un inno alle mie ali

by redriotluvbot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Future Fic, Gen, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Japanese National Team, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotluvbot/pseuds/redriotluvbot
Summary: "an ode to my wings"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	un inno alle mie ali

**Author's Note:**

> here is my love poem to hinata shouyou because what a funky little dude!!!!!! i love haikyuu with my entire heart and i'll always be thankful for it.

His feet had always been on the ground. His wings had been a dandelion, frail and keeping him tethered to the earth while sending a thousand wishes into the air around him.

Miyagi had knit his bones and feathers together. His mother, his sister, and his middle school friends had held him up when he couldn’t play volleyball, and before he had even wanted to. When his feathers were covered in black tar, his bicycle had let him move, taking him past that television store and to school hundreds of times.

Karasuno had set his wings right. It had given him everything: a team, friends, and most importantly– a chance to play. A chance to smell the salonpas smell of hard work, a chance to feel the kinesiology tape clinging to the wispy hairs on his arms and legs, to taste the sweat of putting in long hours after practice, to hear the squeak of his sneakers on this court when he landed a good jump. A chance to look into his opponents’ eyes and be level with them.

Brazil had broken him down, because when bones break they grow back stronger. It had taken the melancholy end of high school, the great tragedy of no more tutoring sessions and no more getting lunch with Yachi and no more freak quicks in the gym when they were supposed to be at home sleeping, and turned it into drive to get better. It had taken the grief of no more matches and playing against rivals that were friends when he wasn’t spiking against them. It had given him Oikawa Tooru, a lesson to always think of the game not just as a chore but as something that he should be thankful for. Brazil had given him fiery sunburns that had matched the inside of his heart, before turning them into a gentler tan that came with experience he had gained while smashing his knees against the white sand beaches.

MSBY had given Japan back to him, a place he once thought of as the whole wide world but was now just his home, his resting place. It had given him Bokuto patting his head again and friends from high school on the same team as him, familiar faces to go along with the new ones. It had given him what he had always had on the back of his mind– defeating Kageyama after that middle school match all those years ago. It had given him a black jersey again, the color that he had become so used to wearing. It had given him recognition that came in the form of an email from the Japanese Olympic Committee.

He stands here now, clad in red and bathed in the bright lights of this highest court. Still small, taller but dwarfed by those around him, and with the biggest wings of all.

“You ready?” Kageyama says from right in front of him, his gaze sliding over from the court.

“Of course.” 

He’s ready. He’s been ready. Since he saw the little giant on that television all those years ago, this has been his dream: to stand on the biggest stage in volleyball.

He stares at the 9 on Kageyama’s back, before looking down at the 10 on his own. They’ve always had matching numbers, he thinks, since even high school. Crows can only make it off the ground when they have two wings.

“Let’s fly.”

**Author's Note:**

> aha follow me on twitter @killuaminaj im always willing to cry about haikyuu


End file.
